bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scavenger Vortex
"The Scavenger Vortex" is the third episode of the seventh season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, October 3, 2013. Summary After the Gang|gang blows off Raj's Mystery|mystery Dinner|dinner, he creates a Scavenger_hunt|scavenger hunt, with unusual team pairings. During the hunt, Amy and Howard bond over their love of the music of Neil_Diamond|Neil Diamond, while Bernadette gets ultra-competitive.IMDB summary Extended Plot At the Cheesecake Factory, Raj complains that no one attended his Mystery dinner (a dinner and solving a murder Mystery_fiction| mystery). He then tells them that he has something even better planned; an M.I.T.-like scavenger hunt. Howard attended M.I.T. and loved to go on them. Leonard adds that they did them at Princeton University, too. Howard thinks that it's cute that he thinks Princeton is a real college. Sheldon had planned to say the same thing about M.I.T., but finds that the jab also works for Princeton. Amy says the scavenger hunts were really hard at Harvard. The first challenge was really hard for Amy: trying to find someone to be on a team with her. Penny tells them that she used to be in scavenger hunts where they would run around town trying to find a store that would sell them beer. Everyone says that they are going to attend. However, Sheldon wants to know if they are agreeing to go or to just trick Raj again. Sheldon has a backpack containing all the items he needs to win the scavenger hunt, including a bowling ball. He knows how filthy those rental bowls are. Raj announces the start of the hunt with an Oscillation| oscillating Bass_instrument_amplification| amplifier and some pyrotechnics. He has hidden a golden coin in the city of Pasadena and they must solve ten puzzles to find it. Bernadette and Leonard agree that the teams be the couples. Then, Leonard suggests to picking names out of a hat. Penny gets mad that it seems like Leonard doesn't want her on his team because she isn't smart enough. Leonard switches back to couples, but Penny tells him to keep it at mixed couples. Penny picks Sheldon and tells him that they are going to kick his ass. Sheldon objects to Penny and Amy defends her that she is not a liability. Penny asks Amy if she wants her as her Friendship| partner. Amy quickly agrees that names should be pulled out of a hat. The teams are: Sheldon and Penny, Howard and Amy, Leonard and Bernadette. Penny and Sheldon go into her apartment to assemble the puzzle that is the first Evidence| clue. Sheldon isSnout_reflex| pouting that he picked Penny. Penny doesn't know that the odds on picking her are one in five and that is why Sheldon is pouting. Amy and Howard are in the living room getting ready to open the first puzzle. Leonard and Bernadette dump it on Leonard's bedroom floor. Penny is putting together pieces that fit while Sheldon insists that they start at the edges. Amy shows that she is really good with puzzles because she did a lot when she was growing up. Then she tells him that she is sorry that he didn't get Bernadette. Howard replies that playing a game with Bernadette is like getting in a steel cage with a wolverine. Bernadette starts yelling at Leonard to keep working on the puzzle. Penny figures out that it's the comic book store, while Sheldon wants to complete the puzzle. He thinks that there might be another message in the puzzle to go to the train store. Howard figures out the comic book store answer and he runs off with Amy. Bernadette yells at Leonard that it is the comic book store and to "Come along, numb nuts." Penny and Sheldon leave last after he finishes the puzzle. Leonard is driving along with Bernadette worried that Penny is mad at him. He also notes how Competitiveness| competitive Bernadette is. She tells him that she probably got that way because she had five brothers and sisters and then she yells at him to speed up. Amy tells Howard that this time is the first time she was alone in a car with him. Penny had warned her about this situation. She also concludes that they don't have much in common. When asked Amy says that she likes harps, Little House on the Prairie, medieval poetry, medieval literature... Howard then tells her to find some music. She likes the idea because Sheldon never lets her since he doesn't want to be mistaken for a gang member. She finds The Beatles, Eminem, Weird Al Yankovic, and Neil Diamond. They both love the latter. Finally they are seen singing "Sweet Caroline" (Bum...bum...bum!) driving down the street. At the comic book store, Raj thanks Stuart for letting him use his place. Stuart is fine with that, but would like to be invited to something fun like the Mystery Night or the Scavenger Hunt. Amy and Howard come in and Raj congratulated them for being first. Amy then shouts out that it isn't a ruse to make fun of her for once. She is very happy to be winning. The puzzle is a riddle offered by Batman's nemesis, The Riddler. Leonard comes running in being yelled at by Bernadette. She asked how she could be faster since she's in Heel_(shoe)| heels and stopped to take a Telephone_call| phone call. He has asthma, Leonard reminds her. Howard reads the riddle while Sheldon and Penny run in last. Sheldon tells her that this is a marathon and not a sprint and he has a bowling ball on his back. Leonard tries to apologize to Penny and wishes her luck which makes Bernadette mad. Leonard tells her to relax and that it'll take time to figure out the hard riddle. Sheldon says that he had got it and leaves with Penny. (Hey, Princeton, look at that. Team community college-night school is in the lead.) Howard and Amy whisper to each other and leave. (To the Neil-mobile!) Leonard figures it out again making Bernadette mad. After they all leave, Stuart is standing there alone lamenting that no one bought anything. In the Caltech geology lab, Sheldon and Penny find a riddle telling them to leave noRock_(geology)| stone unturned. As they search under the rocks, Penny has Sheldon tell her how he solved the riddle. Penny doesn't understand him; however, she can drink a glass of beer underwater. Then Penny notices theRolling_Stone| Rolling Stone poster on the door and finds the next clue, a latitude and longitude, under the poster. Sheldon doesn't want to know how she figured it out. Amy and Howard are singing Neil Diamond's "America_(Neil_Diamond_song)| America", (...they're coming to America...) Bernadette is wildly driving Leonard's car, but he accuses her ofFlight| flying it. Leonard is still worried about Penny and wants to Text_messaging| text her that he is quitting. Bernadette tells him that that is the worse thing he could do since Penny sometimes calls him a pussy. Amy and Howard are still still singing "America" and having a great time together. Sheldon directs Penny to a Bowling|bowling alley. Sheldon exclaims that his brain is better than everybody's since he knew to bring the bowling ball. Amy and Howard are searching the geology lab singing "(Neil Diamond song) Love on the Rocks." In the broken elevator shaft, Leonard is sliding down the cable mad at Penny from calling him a pussy. Bernadette keeps yelling at him because Penny and Sheldon are catching up with them. Penny and Sheldon jump into their car heading to the planetarium. (Let's go!) Leonard and Bernadette jump into their car to head to the La_Brea_Tar_Pits| Tar Pitts. (Let's go!) Amy finds a Neil Diamond concert next month. (Let's go!) Penny and Sheldon run into the laundry room and find three bags of laundry as they realize that they're first ones to arrive. Penny gets to go through it due to all the dirty laundry she lives in. Leonard and Bernadette show up and they are all searching their pile of laundry. Penny says that the clue must be in the bag. Leonard repeats her statement. Penny says that there are nothing but pants in the pile. Leonard repeats her statement again. Penny wants to know why he is copying her answers when she wasn't even smart enough to be on his team. Leonard wants to know why she thinks that he is a... He can't say it in front of Sheldon. Bernadette tells him that she made it up since that was what he was going to be leaving the hunt and was acting like one. Sheldon thinks that they meant the word Idiot|ninny. Penny tells Leonard that they are going to beat his ass. Leonard insists that he is every bit the man Penny is. They find one of Sheldon's Shirt| shirts with a spot on it. That's the clue. They all head upstairs to Sheldon's spot while Sheldon stays to pre-soak his shirts. Penny, Leonard and Bernadette are climbing over each other as they reach the fourth floor. Penny is the first in the apartment. They all tear apart the couch and none of them find the coin. Raj walks in wearing a smoking jacket and carrying a Smoking_pipe| pipe. Where is it? He tells them to check their pockets. Everyone has a gold coin. Penny doesn't understand. Raj makes the point that when they're having fun together they are already Champion|winners. Raj has a coin and says that even he is a winner. Leonard asks if he is kidding him, but can't believe it. Penny says that it's the Stupidity|stupidest thing she has ever heard. Bernadette tells him that he really sucks...so hard. Raj explained that he didn't want anyone to feel bad. Some of the puzzles were really hard and he didn't know who was going to get Penny. Penny looks at Raj shooting daggers and tells him to run. Raj tells them that they had a wonderful time. Penny then tells him to run to India. Raj then runs past Sheldon on the stairs. Sheldon finds the coin in his pocket and tells the others that he won. Amy and Howard blow off finishing the scavenger hunt and go to The Cheesecake Factory to do Neil Diamond karaoke. Credits * Guest starring: ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Jim Reynolds & Maria Ferrari * Story: Dave Goetsch, Eric Kaplan & Steve Holland Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN: "..."The Scavenger Vortex" really played on the idea of nontraditional character pairings. That alone was enough to make this episode stand out...Sheldon and Penny hanging out is nothing new at this point, but they still manage to entertain. As expected, their group quickly emerged as the superior one thanks to Sheldon's keen analytically mind and Penny's ability to see the obvious where her geeky friends can't...The various shots of Amy and Wolowitz enthusiastically lip-syncing to Neil Diamond songs were a hoot, particularly the karaoke number at the very end. But on a deeper level, it was satisfying to see these two goofy characters who are so often dumped upon by the rest find a genuine connection together...This season is quickly shaping up to be more consistent than the last." Review by Jesse Schedeen of IGN *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B-, and compared it to the episode of Friends.Review by Dhruv Rao of The DR Club *Oliver Sava of the AV Club gave the episode a C+. Oliver Sava compares the episode with Friends, as well as Dhruv Rao of the DR Club.Review by Oliver Sava of the AV Club *IMDB user reviews Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the scavenger hunt that Raj arranges for the gang and everyone gets so focused on. *Taping date: September 2, 2013.Taping Report by Alexandra and Roxanne *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 18.22 million people with a rating of 5.2 (adults 18-49).Zap2it: Thursday Final Ratings: 'Big Bang Theory', 'Grey's Anatomy' & 'The Originals' Adjusted Up; 'Parks And Recreation', 'Welcome to the Family', 'Sean Saves the World', 'Michael J. Fox Show', & 'Parenthood' Adjusted Down Including DVR users, the total number of viewers was 23.7 million, with a rating of 7.6 (adults 18-49).Updated Live+7 DVR Ratings: 'The Big Bang Theory' Tops Adults 18-49 Ratings Increase, 'New Girl' Earns Biggest Percentage Increase + 'The Blacklist' Tops Viewership Gains in Week 2 *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #4 for the week ending October 6, 2013. *This episode aired in Canada on October 3, 2013 with 3.814 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) September 30 - October 6, 2013 *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on November 14, 2013 with 2.72 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.BARB via Wikipedia *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-7-episode-03-the-scavenger-vortex/ Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his muted Green Lantern logo shirt (appears unavailable). We see his OptiBlocks t-shirt being examined in the laundry room. . Trivia *The song that Raj briefly plays while announcing his scavenger hunt is "Get Ready For This" by 2 Unlimited, which, in the 90s, was very popular at sporting events. *Many events that happen during the hunt in this episode are referenced in "The Mommy Observation" (S7E18). *It is confirmed in this episode that Leonard studied at Princeton University, which was previously implied in "The Speckerman Recurrence" (S5E11). *Amy explains that she studied at Harvard University. *In the living room, before the six players decided how they would divide themselves into teams of two, they are actually already sitting beside his/her teammate: Penny sitting beside Sheldon, Leonard beside Bernadette and Howard beside Amy. *Nobody wants Penny on their team as she is a "liability", even her boyfriend Leonard, or Amy who always took Penny as her "bestie", which is an unusual move in their friendship. Leonard and Amy both suggest picking names out of a hat. They know that Penny isn't as smart as the other members of the social group. *When being asked by Howard, Amy denies that she has ever played a game with Bernadette. It should be noted that in "The 21-Second Excitation" (S4E08), Penny, Bernadette and Amy had a Bachelorette_party| girl's night and they played "Truth or Dare"; and in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S5E10) the three girls played the travel version of "Twister_(game)| Twister". It's possible she lied to get to know Howard better. *Amy mentions that she likes Little_House_on_the_Prairie_(TV_series)| Little House on the Prairie, which she watches with Sheldon in the next episode of "The Raiders Minimization" (S7E4). The night of the series finale 11 year old Amy is seen on Young Sheldon readin a LHOTP book. *Amy and Howard find out that they both like the songs of Neil Diamond. Both Howard and Neil Diamond are Jewish. *Not the first time that Leonard gets distracted by issues in his relationship with Penny. Last time the similar thing happened in "The Cornhusker Vortex" (S3E06), when the four were playing the kites fighting, Leonard is distracted by the problem that Penny seemed not willing to let him see her football-fan friends. *At the Geology Laboratory, the poster behind the door exhibits the symbol of the band The Rolling Stones, which is exactly the answer to the riddle "leave no Rock_(geology)| stone] unturned". Penny, being familiar with popular music, solves this riddle easily; while Sheldon, taking the riddle literally, is totally unaware the correct answer and chooses to seek under the rock specimens. *The map coordinates 34.1516,-118.0767 (Google Maps) do point to a bowling alley in reality - Bowlmor Pasadena.Bowlmor Pasadena It is formerly named "300 Pasadena", the name that appeared at the gate of the bowling alley in the show, and the name that Google Maps labels it. *Howard and Raj have been to the La Brea Tar Pits in "The Cornhusker Vortex" (S3E06). *Bernadette is very competitive in this episode and is very eager to win, as a result of having many siblings to compete with. *First episode that explores the Amy/Howard friendship. They aren't seen together again until they await the gang at the wine tasting "The Fermentation Bifurcation". *Ironically, during the first puzzle, the pair in Apartment 4A living room is the only pair that consists of neither Leonard nor Sheldon. *When Sheldon and Penny drive to the bowling alley and prepare to head for the planetarium, Penny's shirt changes color from light purple to red, but in the next scenes, it changes back. This is actually a chroma key error due to the car scenes being shot on a blue screen; when the blue background was replaced, it inadvertently changed Penny's shirt color due to purple being a mix of blue and red. **The season 7 gag reel contains the full scene of Sheldon and Penny preparing to head to the planetarium, with the original blue screen background and Penny's original shirt color. The scene continues as they prepare to wear seatbelts; however Jim Parsons and Kaley Cuoco break character when the seatbelts fail to work. Order of Clues Raj claimed the game consists of ten puzzles, while only some of them are revealed in the show, and some of them are not depicted in detail: # The game starts with a (jigsaw) puzzle, with the answer: "the comic book store;" The answer can be easily deduced before the puzzle is finished, but Sheldon insists on finishing it, annoying Penny, and causing their team to fall behind the other two. # A riddle attached to the life-size The Riddler stand-up at the comic book store, with the answer "Geology Laboratory." Howard and Amy arrive at the comic book store in first place. Sheldon and Penny arrive last, but Sheldon solves the riddle instantly, bringing their team into first place. Leonard solves the riddle last, annoying Bernadette. # A riddle on the table of the Geology Lab, directing the players to find the next hint related to "The Rolling Stones." Penny solves the puzzle easily, while Howard and Amy don't seem to care about the game at this stage. # Map coordinates hidden behind The Rolling Stones poster on the door of the Geology Lab, sending the players to a bowling alley. # A (supposed) puzzle at the bowling alley, content unknown, probably directing the players to the bottom of the broken elevator of the Apartment Building. # A (supposed) puzzle at the bottom of the elevator, content unknown, probably directing the players to the Planetarium. # A (supposed) puzzle at the Planetarium, content unknown, probably directing the players to the La Brea Tar Pits. # A (supposed) puzzle at the Tar Pits, content unknown, probably directing the players to the laundry room of the Apartment Building. # Bags of dirty laundry in the washing machines in the laundry room, in which there are several pairs of pants and only one of Sheldon's T-shirts. The shirt belongs to Sheldon and is stained with one spot, with the answer: "Sheldon's Spot," where the game ends. * Note that 5 to 8 is not confirmed to follow that order with the information revealed in the show. Quotes :Raj: I’m going to make you guys a scavenger hunt like they have at M.I.T. :Howard: Oh, I love those. I did them every year there. :Leonard: We did them at Princeton too. :Howard: Oh, that’s cute. Like it’s a real college. :Sheldon: Amusing. I was going to say that about M.I.T., but it works for Princeton, too. :Amy: Scavenger hunts at Harvard were really tough. I’d always get stuck on the first challenge; trying to find someone to be on a team with me. Laughs I guess that story’s more sad than funny. ---- :Raj: Okay, go ahead and divide yourselves into teams of two. :Bernadette: We just do couples. :Leonard: Couples sounds great or we could mix things up maybe pick teams out of a hat. Whatever. :Penny: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Why don’t you just admit you don’t want to be on a team with me? :Leonard: I just said couples sound great. :Penny: Hm-mm. Yeah. You don’t think I’m smart enough. You just think I’m going to be a liability. Even though I totally just used liability correctly in a sentence. {Amy nods at her.} :Leonard: No, let’s do couples. I want to. :Penny: Oh no, no. Let’s mix things up. I choose Sheldon and we’re going to kick your ass. :Sheldon: Really? The only time I ever get picked first for the team and I’m stuck with the liability. :Amy: Stop that. Penny is not a liability. :Penny: Thank you. Do you want me to be on my team? :Amy: Maybe we pick names out of a hat? ---- :scene at Penny's apartment :Penny: All right, hurry up and close the door so they can’t hear us. :(Sheldon enters the room grumpily with a backpack on himself) :Penny: (she is so angry with Sheldon) Would you stop pouting? So, you picked my name. Get over it. :Sheldon: Yes, and do you know what the odds are I’d pick your name? :Penny: No. :Sheldon: It’s not hard, one in five. Now you know why I’m pouting. :Raj: (over walkie-talkie) All right, teams. Get ready to open your first puzzle. Go. Do you see what I did? The first puzzle is a puzzle. Oh, my God, how adorable is that? I wish I had a friend like me. :Sheldon: What are you doing? You have to start with the edges. :Penny: Well, there’s no right way, Sheldon. I already found a few pieces that fit. :Sheldon: Yeah, well, take them apart and start with the edges. And stop wasting time. ---- :Howard: 'Wow, you’re really good at puzzles. :'Amy: 'I did them all the time as a kid. As my mom used to say when you’re doing a puzzle, it’s like having a thousand friends. She was full of fun lies like that. :'Howard: 'If it’ll make you feel any better, my mom was just full of pound cake. :'Amy: 'Sorry you got stuck with me. I bet you wanted to be with Bernadette. :'Howard: 'Have you ever played a game with Bernadette? :'Amy: 'No. :'Howard: 'Have you ever gone into a steel cage with a wolverine? ---- :scene of Leonard's bedroom where a nervous Leonard and a totally cross Bernadette sorting out the puzzle pieces'' :'''Bernadette: (she's yelling at Leonard crossly) Faster, faster, faster! (she's yelling angrily like Mrs. Wolowitz) Do you not know that word? It means more fast! :Leonard: (timid) Stop yelling at me. :Bernadette: (she is so enormously cross) Hey, you’ll know when I’m yelling at you. ---- :scene at Penny's apartment where Penny recognizes the pieces of the puzzle picture :Penny: Ooh, ooh, it’s the comic book store. All right, come on, that’s where we have to go. :Sheldon: But we haven’t finished the puzzle. :Penny: But, it, it doesn’t matter. We know the answer, come on. :Sheldon: You think you know the answer. But it could be a trick. What if when the puzzle’s complete, there’s a sign in the window that says go to the train store? :Penny: Okay, it’s not gonna say that. :Sheldon: Well, I hope you’re wrong. I really want to go to the train store. :groans by this ---- :scene at Apartment 4A where Howard and Amy recognize the picture in their puzzle pieces :Howard: It’s the comic book store. Let’s go. :he and Amy run out of the room together ---- :scene of Bernadette getting up off Leonard's bedroom floor and ordering angrily at Leonard after recognizing the picture on their puzzle pieces :Bernadette: (she yells angrily like Mrs. Wolowitz again) Come on, numb nuts, it’s the comic book store. :opens the bedroom door in a hurry and Leonard does not budge ---- :scene of Sheldon looking for the last empty hole in the puzzle to put the piece in, the frustrated Penny paces to the door angrily for one second and walks up to Sheldon yells angrily at him :Penny: (she's getting really angry) It’s the comic book store, it’s the comic book store, (she shouts with a final piece of angry frustration) it’s the'' comic book store!'' :has picked up the piece again and starts to find the hole for it :Penny: (she's so fed up and worn out) Humph! :now puts the puzzle piece in the hole at last. looks down at it and thinks for a second. Penny glares angrily at Sheldon for a second and Sheldon has finished thinking about the puzzle picture :Sheldon: It’s the comic book store. :Penny: (she's yelling with angry rage) Oh! :both finally exit ---- :scene of Leonard’s car where Leonard is driving Bernadette to the comic book store. Bernadette is still in a big flaming mood of anger. :Leonard: Do you think Penny’s mad at me? :Bernadette: (she is still very cross with him) Because you’re in the right lane behind a bus and you won’t go around it? I’m sure she finds it charming. :Leonard: (sadly) No, because I didn’t want her on my team. :Bernadette: (she is now even more cross with him) I’m starting to think she dodged a bullet. The slowest bullet in the world. :Leonard: (with quiet disgust) Geez, I never realized you were so competitive. :Bernadette: (moans at him) Yeah, I know. Its, it’s probably because I grew up with five brothers and sisters so I had to fight for every… (She yells at him loudly with the biggest burst of anger) Oh, my God, you did not just slow down for a bird! You know they fly, right? :(Leonard looks worried at Bernadette for a second). ---- Scene: Howard’s car. :Amy: I think this is the first time we’ve ever actually been alone together. :Howard: Huh, I guess you’re right. Wonder why that is? :Amy: Well, off the top of my head, I’d say we don’t have a lot in common except for the people we’re involved with. Plus, when we first met, Penny warned me never to get into a car alone with you. :Howard: Yeah. You know, I bet you and I have more in common than we think. :Amy: Such as? :Howard: I don’t know. Tell me some things you like. :Amy: Uh, let’s see. I like harps, Little House on the Prairie, medieval poetry, medieval literature… :Howard: Hey, how about some music? :Amy: Great. Sheldon never lets me listen to music in the car. He doesn’t want to be mistaken for a gang member. :Howard: Find something you like. :Amy: Beatles, boring. Eminem, scary. Weird Al? How old are you? Neil Diamond? :Howard: Yeah, I love Neil Diamond. :Amy: I love Neil Diamond. :Both: Sweet Caroline, bum-ba-da, good times never seemed so good, so good, so good, so good. I’ve been inclined… ---- :Raj: Oh, hey, thanks for letting me use the comic book store as part of the scavenger hunt. :Stuart: Oh, my pleasure. Always happy to help out with fun things that I wasn’t invited to be a part of. :Raj: Oh, congratulations. You’re the first team to arrive. :Amy: Yes, it’s not a ruse to make fun of me. It’s a real game and I’m winning it. :Raj: Your next puzzle is a riddle. And who better to give it to you than The Riddler? :(Howard starts to take the envelope down just as we enter the worn-out Leonard and the hugely cross Bernadette) :Bernadette: (she's yelling with a ginormous burst of anger from out of vision to the inside of the comic store) Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! :(She yells so loudly at Leonard with huge anger in her voice of Mrs. Wolowitz) :Bernadette: How am I faster than you? I’m in heels and I stopped to take a phone call! :(Scene of the tired and angry Leonard catching breath by the counter) :Leonard: (He is so angry at Bernadette) I have asthma. Back off! :(Both Bernadette and Leonard walk to another part of the store whilst Howard reads his riddle to Amy) :Howard: Riddle me this. Arrah, Arrah, and gather round, the work of this hero is legion-bound. He multiplies by the number of He, and in this room the thing you’ll see. :Raj: Good riddle, huh? :Stuart: Yeah. So when you guys plan fun activities, does my name even come up, or…? :Raj: I invited you to my murder mystery party. :Stuart: No, you didn’t. :Raj: Oh. :(Enter the hugely angry Penny) :Penny: Ugh, we’re the last ones here, hurry up! :(Sheldon follows her in) :Sheldon: It is a marathon, not a sprint. :Penny: (she is so completely angry with Sheldon) People run in a marathon! :Sheldon: Not with a bowling ball on their back. :Leonard: Hey, Penny, I just wanted to say good luck, and I hope there’s no hard feelings. :(Bernadette is enormously angry with Leonard again) :Bernadette: (she punches Leonard's chest hard) Hey, Romeo! (she shouts at him violently with double-anger) Repair your relationship on your own time! :Leonard: Relax, it’s a hard puzzle. It’s gonna take a while to solve. :(Penny reads her riddle) :Penny: Riddle me this… :Sheldon: Got it. :(Bernadette crossly looks at Sheldon and Penny leaving) :Penny: Hey, Princeton, look at that, Team Community College Night School is in the lead. :Sheldon: I thought we were the Lightning Sharks. :(Bernadette turns round to face Leonard crossly) :Howard: Hey, you know what this could mean (He whispers in Amy's ear). :(Bernadette gazes angrily at Amy speaking) :Amy: (out of vision) Oh, oh, that’s good. (Scene of Howard and Amy) Then this would be (She whispers back to Howard in his ear) :Howard: That’s it. :Amy: To the Neil-mobile! :(Both Howard and Amy run out of the store with excitement) :Bernadette: (she's still completely angry with Leonard) I knew it, we’re gonna lose. :Leonard: Wait, I got it. I got it. :Bernadette: (she yells at him with enormous anger for the final time) Congratulations, you got it last! :(Bernadette now leaves in a huff. Leonard thinks for a bit and he now starts to exit) :Leonard: (he yells to Bernadette who is now out of sight) You’re really mean, you know that? :(Raj finally follows Leonard out and shuts the door behind him. Stuart now looks around the comic store which is now completely deserted by this point). :Stuart: (sadly) So no one’s gonna buy anything. ---- :Howard: On the boats and on the planes. :Amy: They’re coming to America. :Howard: Never looking back again. :Amy: They’re coming to America… ♪ ---- :(The scene of the still angry Bernadette driving Leonard’s car badly). :Leonard: (he's quite giddy) Um, I’m okay with you driving my car. I’m not okay with you flying my car. :Bernadette: (she informs him crossly) Don’t sweat it, my dad’s a cop. He can fix things. :(She angrily continues driving badly) :Leonard: (confused) Uh-huh. Like death? :Bernadette (she yells out of the window in complete rage): Your kid may be an honour student. but you’re a moron! :Leonard: Penny’s not answering my texts. :Bernadette: (1st time: snappy and cross) Who cares? Focus on the game. :Leonard: This stupid game is why she’s mad in the first place. I’m telling her I’m quitting. :Bernadette: (2nd time: snappy and cross) No. Quitting would be the worst thing for your relationship. :Leonard: Why? :Bernadette: (3rd time: snappy and cross) Because it would make you seem like something she already thinks you are. :Leonard: What does she think I am? :Bernadette: (4th time: snappy and cross) How do I put this? She’s been known to call you a name that usually applies to a lady part. :(Leonard looks at her and doesn't respond) :Bernadette: (5th time: snappy and cross) Or a cat. :(Leonard tries to think of what to answer before Bernadette runs out of ideas) :Bernadette: (final time: snappy and cross) Or a willow. :Leonard: (He is nearly in tears) I can’t believe she would say that about me. :Bernadette: (she's so gigantically fed up and cross by this) If you’re gonna cry about it there’s tissues in my purse. Unless you got some in yours. Big willow. :(Leonard looks hurtfully at Bernadette for one second) ---- :Howard: They’re coming to America, They’re coming to America. :Amy: Today! :Howard: Today! :Together: Today! Today! ---- :Sheldon: Okay, another 30 feet. :Penny: Okay. Oh, it’s a bowling alley. :Sheldon: Yes. Yes. (he holds up his bowling ball in victory) My brain is better than EVERYBODY'S! ---- :(The apartment hallway scene where Leonard is lowering himself down to the lift shaft) :Leonard: Call me a lady part. We’ll see about that. :Bernadette: (she calls down to him crossly) Can you reach the clue? :Leonard: (out of vision) Almost. :Bernadette: (she yells loudly with huge anger to him) Hurry, Sheldon and Penny were right behind us in the bowling alley. :Leonard: Got it. :Bernadette: (she's still completely angry) Great, climb back up. :(Scene of Leonard's hands coming up on the cables) :Bernadette: (she shouts loudly in huge angry volume to Mrs. Wolowitz) Come on! :Leonard: (out of vision) Yeah, Penny might be onto something. :(Bernadette has had enough of this) ---- :In Penny's car :Sheldon: To the planetarium! :Penny: Let's go! :In Leonard's car :Leonard: To the tar pits! :Bernadette: Let's go! :In Howard's car :Amy: There's a Neil Diamond concert next month. :Howard: Let's go! ---- :(The scene of Leonard and Penny run into the laundry room) :Penny: (gasps) Three bags, no one’s opened ’em. we’re the first ones here. :Sheldon: It’s dirty laundry. You’re up. :Penny: What? Why me? :Sheldon: Because you’ve been training for this your whole life. You live in a pile of dirty laundry. :(Enter Leonard and Bernadette into the laundry room) :Bernadette: (1st time: she's a billion times angry) They’re here first. This is because you made me slow down for that blind guy. :Penny: Okay, the clue must be in the bag. :Leonard: The clue must be in the bag. :Penny: It’s just a bunch of pants. :Leonard: It’s just a bunch of pants. :Penny: You know, I’m surprised you want to copy my answers since I’m not even smart enough to be on your team. :Leonard: (angry at Penny) Well, why would you want to be on someone’s team who you like to call a, I can’t even say it in front of Sheldon. :Penny: What are you talking about? : Leonard: You know exactly what I’m talking about. :Bernadette: (2nd time: she's a billion times angry) No, she doesn’t. I just made that up. :Leonard: Why would you do that? :Bernadette: (3rd time: she's a billion times angry) Because you were about to quit like a big, Sheldon, cover your ears. :Sheldon: I’m not a child. I know the word ninny. :Penny: Yeah, well, you should have quit ’cause I’m still gonna beat your ass. :Bernadette: (4th time: she's a billion times angry) Wish I had a man like her on my team. :Leonard: Hey, I am every bit as much of a man as Penny. Now, let’s do this. :Sheldon: Wait, it’s not all pants, there’s one shirt. :Penny: Oh. :Sheldon: Hey, that’s my shirt. :Leonard: This one is, too. :Sheldon: No, no, that’s not mine. It has a big spot on it. :Penny: But wait. So does this one. :Bernadette: (She's quite worried) Maybe the spot’s the clue. :Penny: Sheldon’s spot. The coin is in your spot. :Sheldon: Oh, that’s clever. :Penny (shouts angrily off-screen): Hurry. :Sheldon: Be there in a minute. I just have to pre-soak these ---- :Bernadette: Stop her, Leonard, :(Scene of Leonard and Penny running into the apartment) :Bernadette: (out of vision) stop her. :Penny: (with a loud shock of anger) Well, where the hell’s the coin? :Leonard: Wasn’t the answer Sheldon’s spot? :Raj: Oh, yes, Leonard. (Raj enters the room in his robe over his civilian clothes) Yes, it was. :Bernadette: (asks Raj crossly) Then where’s the coin? :Raj: Yes, exactly. Where is the coin? :Raj: Why don’t you look in your pockets? :(Bernadette, Leonard and Penny do as they are asked). :Raj: I slipped them in there earlier today. :Penny: (she is so cross) I don’t get it. :Raj: Don’t you see? When we’re all having fun together, we’re already winners. Oh, look. See? (he produces the found coin from Sheldon's spot) Even I’m a winner. :Leonard: (he is rather tired) Are you kidding me? :(Raj looks shocked by Leonard's question) :Penny: (shouts fortissimo) That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. :(Raj opens his mouth worryingly to Penny) :Bernadette: (she's huffing to Raj crossly) You suck so hard. :'Raj: Well, I thought… Come on, I didn’t want anyone to feel bad at the end of the game. And some of those puzzles were really hard and I didn’t know who was gonna get Penny. :Penny: (orders him with low anger) Run. :Raj: Okay, okay, that-that came out wrong, but you have to admit, you all had a wonderful time. :Penny': (orders him with low anger again) Run to India. :(Scene of Raj sobbing with rage whilst running down the stairway just as Sheldon arrives) :Raj: I just wanted to do something beautiful. :(Sheldon enters the apartment to see Bernadette and Leonard sulking on the couch and Penny sulking on the armchair. All three of them are looking mega-fully cross by seeing him). :Sheldon (shows the trio the coin): Hey, look. I won. :(Sheldon tosses it and the scene ends). ---- :(The ending scene of Howard and Amy doing karaoke night at the Cheesecake Factory) :Howard: Hey, she got the way to move me, Cherry, :Amy: She got the way to groove me. :Howard: Cherry, baby :Amy: She got the way to move me, honey. :Together: She got the way to groove me. She got the way to move me. :Howard: Cherry :Together: She got the way to groove me, yeah! Gallery Scav14.jpg|Putting a clue-puzzle together in Penny's apartment. Scav13.jpg|Searching in the laundry room. Scav12.jpg|Sheldon studying the puzzle. Scav11.jpg|Penny waiting for Sheldon since she already has the answer. Scav10.jpg|Raj is the game master. Scav9.jpg|Penny making a point in the laundry room. Scav8.jpg|Raj adding pizzazz to his performance. Scav7.jpg|Figuring out the riddle at the comic book store. Scav5.jpg|Raj and Stuart at the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this... Scav3.jpg|Sheldon packing his scavenger hunt backpack in apartment 4A. Scav2.jpg|Howard and Amy working together. Scav1.jpg|Penny and Sheldon searching the geology lab. Diamond.png|S-W-E-E-T C-A-R-O-L-I-N-E!!!! Bump! Bump! Bump! vanity 423.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #423. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Games Category:The Cheesecake Factory Category:Little House on the Prairie Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Transcripts Category:Season 7 episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Sheldon's Spot Category:Elevator Category:The Stairs and Elevator Category:Karaoke Category:Shamy Category:Stuart One Scene